


Chicken

by LadyReaver



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Brief mentions of torture, Crack, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReaver/pseuds/LadyReaver
Summary: V and Jackie just need some info.
Relationships: Male V and Jackie Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> This was a contest submission on what cyberpunk means to you. So I decided to post it here. Enjoy! *Fades into the shadows*

“I’m not gonna ask again,  _ pendejo _ ,” Jackie growled, placing a hand on the back of the chair and getting into the junkrat’s face. “Tell us where Mara is!”

“I ain’t tellin’ ya shit,” the man barked as he tugged uselessly against his restraints. “Why don’t ya go back to yer hotel and fuck yerselves!”

Jackie frowned and glanced at V. The netrunner shrugged. Jacking into someone without permission wasn’t to either of their tastes, torture being a last resort. But even then, neither seemed up for it.

“Alright,  _ cabron _ , you asked for it!”

V tipped the chair back until the man was almost vertical to the ground. The poor rat started hyperventilating and gripped the metal with sweaty palms, clearly anticipating something gruesome.

Jackie raised an eyebrow. _ You sure? _

V shook his head with wide eyes.  _ I don’t fucking know, man, what are we supposed to do? _

Jackie scratched his chin. “I’m feeling generous today. This is your last chance to talk. Mara don’t give a shit about you. Hell, there might be a nice stack of eddies at the end of this with your name on it. We just wanna know where she is.”

“Ya might as well talk to the wall, fucker, cause I ain’t breakin’. Go ahead and do what you gotta and stop jerkin’ me off!”

Jackie’s face twisted in disgust. “Why do you keep taking things into a sexual direction?”

V hesitated, looking around to try finding another way that wasn’t so unsavory. He zeroed in on a pin on the man’s vest. Then he smirked.

“Hey Jackie, you see the new episode of Mars Invaders that came out last week?”

“What? You know I don’t watch—“ the bigger man shut up quick at the glare he got from his partner. “Err, yeah. Of course. Love that shit.”

“W-wait...”

“Man, that one scene with Commander Don finding out that his long time enemy, Harric, was actually his long lost brother was intense. And don’t get me started on that twist it was actually Zina, Don’s childhood friend, who was behind the attack on—“

“Okay, OKAY!” the man cried out. “I’ll talk, I’ll fuckin’ talk! Just don’t spoil anythin’! I’m only on episode fifty-two for fuck’s sake!”

“We’re waiting,” V snapped.

“Sh-she’s at the old Arasaka warehouse in the Watson District. She said she’d give me five thousand eddies to keep my mouth shut!”

“See,  _ hermano _ ?” Jackie grinned and patted the man on the cheek roughly. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”


End file.
